


broken arrows

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saffron Lavellan x Solas prompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saffron rubbed her yes. The ache in her arm was bearable, the slowness of the healer was not.

“Hurry up, will you?”

Maybe that had been to harsh, because the woman actually looked afraid and wouldn’t meet her eyes afterward. At least she finished wrapping the wound and left her alone. Blissful silence. Creators, she was tired and irritated, and couldn’t see a damn thing in this fucking wasteland. The Hissing Wastes seemed a nightmare of darkness and cold sand. A venatori spell had nearly ripped off her arm. Saffron was too tired to care, to even bother checking, if the healer did a good job of putting the flesh and skin back together. She still tasted the blood on her mouth. Casting a spell would’ve helped easing the pain, but there wasn’t an ounce of magic left in her. Sighing she leaned back against the corpse of a tree. It was as dead as the rest of the sparse vegetation.

“You’re scaring away your agents, my heart.”

His steps were eerily quiet. Often enough she wouldn’t hear him approach, as if every sound was swallowed by some part of the fade. Saffron watched Solas, whose eyes spoke of dark amusement and the same tiredness, which sat in her bones.

“I’ll apologize later. Maybe I’ll get her some sweet rolls and a basket full of exotic fruits.” Smirking he sat down beside her.

“I’m sure she’ll be most pleased about such a generous offering of peace.” Saffron leaned her head against his shoulder and didn’t care about the rumors such an act of affection would cause. She was the Inquisitor, allowed to cuddle up to mysterious apostates, and to close her eyes for a bit.

“Mind telling me another story?” His voice always soothed her, like a balm for desperate thoughts. And his touch let her skin tingle. Saffron couldn’t even begin to understand someone like Solas. She felt like knowing only small bits and peaces, knotted together with loose ends. His thumb brushed her hand.

“No, of course not. Would you prefer something adventurous or romantic? Maybe a silly tale about a young boy, who thought too highly of himself?”

She tried savoring his warmth, because the shock and loss of blood started to take a toll on her. The fight had been more draining than she thought. This whole Inquisition thing was getting out of hand. Solas noticed her shivering and put an arm around her shoulders.

Saffron tried to hide her yawn. “Hm, stick to the romance and don’t hold back. I love them cheesy.”

“I know.” Solas chuckled and his words washed over her. Her body felt so heavy and she heard him cast a spell, which covered them beneath magical heat. He was protecting her. And then Saffron heard nothing but her own breathing and heartbeat.


	2. head scratches

Saffron came awake with a start. She could hear the blood rush in her ears, feel the lingering traces of fear. Her body was betraying her. Shadows danced behind her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. There had been so much death and fire and she tasted ash on her lips. Saffron fingers were clenched and her heart was beating too fast and too hard and it made her dizzy. Her body trembled, while a thin layer of sweat covered her brow.

“You were having a nightmare again.”

Solas. He was awake, maybe had been for quite some time, because he seldom spent the nights with rest, and there was the faint scent of colors. She hadn’t heard him coming to her bed at all. Saffron saw his silhouette in the darkness, sitting up propped against a hill of pillows and a bright halo surrounded his hand. It was the only source of light and the sheets rustled. He pulled her closer, arms surprisingly strong and warm. She rested her head against his chest, moved, so that her body connected with his. On most days, Saffron wasn’t a someone, who enjoyed cuddling and hugging, but right now, it felt right.

“I … I don’t know. It was horrible.” Nimble fingers started touching her hair, carefully parting the loose curls, and massaging the skin beneath them. Her heart slowed and she closed her eyes, listening to his voice.

“I know. I saw glimpses of it and tried to protect you, but the nightmares were strong.”

Solas continued with the gentle touches, even kissed her hair. Saffron felt safe. Protected. It was hard claiming to be independent and strong, when nightmares stole her strength and made her sick. For once, she allowed herself to be vulnerable. She found his fingers and intertwined their hands.

“Will you stay?” The silence dragged on and there was an edge to his words.

“Yes.”


	3. wild onions

“Are you sure that these are edible?”

Saffron eyed the plants with distrust. They smell alone tickled her nose. She had always been more of a hunter, not bothering with cutting vegetables, and her knowledge of herbs seemed to basic at the best. Cooking was left to others of her clan. She was a mage, yes, but that didn’t mean she spent hours with brewing potions and frolicking through the forests gathering elfroot and mushrooms. 

Solas nodded. “Of course, these are wild onions. Good in a stew.”

Saffron wasn’t convinced. They were stuck in the Emerald Graves and she didn’t want to risk everyone puking out their guts by the end of the meal. She needed Cassandra to shield her after all and Sera to throw bees at giants and neither could do anything while suffering from bad food.

Saffron raised her eyebrows. “Let me guess, you tried them in the fade?”

He chuckled. A sound, which warmed her insides in the most peticular manner.

“No. I know it may seem strange, but I do have to eat from time to time.”

Solas tried to sound nonchalant, but his amusement was clearly written across his features. Saffron took a closer look at the onions.

“I don’t believe that.”

“Trust me. Start cutting them.”

Shrugging, Saffron took out her knife and freed the plants from dirt and greens. She cut them into large pieces and the smell was sharp, almost toxic. Her eyes watered instantly. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks, nearly blinding her, and she sneezed three times in a row. Her throat felt terrible.

And Solas laughed. Loud and not caring, if heads were turning into their direction looking for the source of such amusement. Saffron rubbed her eyes, which made everything even worse.

“Why didn’t you warn me. This is terrible.”

“I’m so very sorry.”

She punched his arm.“No you’re not.”

Solas bowed, smiled, and handed her a handkerchief.

“No, I’m not.”


End file.
